


Are We Dating?

by MrRigger



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: Jules and Ophelia aren't dating, no matter what anybody says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time in this fandom, but I had an old plot kicking around that I think works with the characters, and I was inspired after binging the show over the weekend.

It started when Jules broke things off with Tyler. She liked him, loved him, even, but she couldn’t tell him about Sweet/Vicious, and she couldn’t keep lying about his step-brother, so in the end, their relationship couldn’t last.

Kennedy and the rest of the Zetas threw her a bonding weekend, full of ice cream and chick flicks, and they even invited Ophelia, which was great, because every other non-Zeta had been banned. Jules spent the whole weekend sandwiched between her two best friends, new and old, and it was the best she’d felt in a long time.

The next step came when Ophelia’s relationship with Evan collapsed. She had gotten tagged by a particularly feisty target, and disappeared for a week to recuperate. Phone calls were ignored and texts were never responded to, because what was she supposed to say? Sorry I can’t destroy you at Mario Kart, I’m too busy sleeping off my bruised ribs. Oh, how did that happen? A rapist jackwagon stomped on them before my partner knocked him out.

With no explanation for why she’d turned into a ghost for a week, Evan was done, and Ophelia was hard-pressed to counter his arguments. After Jules talked her down from ruining his digital life, Ophelia spent the rest of the week hugging LeBong James, a bottle of Jose, and Jules. Nobody had to know that hugging the last one made her feel better than the other two combined.

It continued when Jules realized that all her free time was spent with Ophelia. Unless she was in class or at a Zeta event, Ophelia was there, and Ophelia had even started showing up for those. The first few times, she claimed she was just meeting some customers, but as soon as she realized she wasn’t going to get kicked out, she just showed up.

Jules didn’t mind. She loved having Ophelia around. The Zetas were great, and Jules wouldn’t trade them for the world, but it was definitely a relief knowing that her partner in crime was around to watch her back.

That’s what Jules told herself it was, at least. It was just relief knowing someone who could hold their own in a fight was there, watching for anything Jules missed. There wasn’t any reason for it to be anything more, no matter what the rumors said.

Oh yeah, there were rumors. As far as Jules could tell, it had started with the pledges. To the upperclassmen, Ophelia was just the green-haired weed dealer, but the pledges didn’t have that context. If pledges wanted weed, they went to their sisters, not somebody outside the sorority. So all they saw was a girl from outside the sorority showing up looking for Jules, and never giving details. It didn’t take long for them to reach a conclusion.

The overwhelming majority of the rumors said that Jules and Ophelia were obviously together, but weren’t ready to be public. Knowing what had happened to Jules, the pledges kept it as quiet as they could, and made sure nobody said anything to her. Of course, keeping Jules out of the loop allowed the rumors to… evolve.

Jules wasn’t ready to come out. Ophelia wasn’t ready to come out. Neither of them were ready. They were both ready, but it had been so long, neither of them knew how to tell anybody. It was purely sexual. They hadn’t done it yet. They were keeping it quiet so Ophelia’s parents didn’t find out and cut her off. They were keeping it quiet because Jules’s dad would freak if he found out she was dating a criminal. They weren’t actually together, and their relationship was a cover for whatever they were actually doing.

Despite the best efforts of the pledges, the rumors still reached Jules. She spent a lot of time denying everything, explaining the truth (or a heavily edited version), and achieving absolutely nothing. The rumors weren’t going to die, not as long as Ophelia was still coming around, and going over to her place just encouraged the ones that focused on their sex lives.

When Jules complained to Ophelia about the rumors, Ophelia laughed and demanded to know the weirdest and most outrageous ones first. Her personal favorite was that not only were they dating, but they’d brought Kennedy in as Mistress Pain, and they spent the weekends in bondage, serving her twisted desires. Ophelia spent two weeks calling Kennedy Mistress before Jules finally convinced to stop.

The next step came a month later, when Fiona picked Jules up from Vinylton. Fiona kissed Harris on the cheek before bouncing out the door, which prompted Ophelia to ask where hers was. Without thinking, Jules bent down to kiss her cheek before joining Fiona. She was two block away before it registered what she had done.

Ophelia didn’t mention it, though, and Jules never said anything either. But from that day forward, whenever they parted ways, she kissed Ophelia on the cheek. Neither of them discussed it, but neither one wanted it to stop.

Kennedy was the one who finally forced Jules to confront her feelings. Jules had made it in at nearly midnight after a weekend-long takedown/movie marathon, and Kennedy was waiting for her on Jules’s bed. The look on her face told Jules that it wasn’t conversation she was going to be able to dodge anymore.

“What’s going on with you and Ophelia?” Kennedy asked before Jules had a chance to talk.

“Nothing’s going on, what makes you think something’s going on?” Jules blurted out too quickly.

“Come on, girl, it’s just me here,” Kennedy pushed. “The door’s closed, and everybody’s either asleep or studying, so nobody’s going to listen in on us. So come on, tell me the truth. What’s going on with you and Ophelia?”

“I’m telling you, nothing’s going on,” Jules denied. “We’re just friends, and she helps me with school stuff when I need it. Nothing else.”

“Are you sure? Because I trust you, but Jules, just friends is not what I’ve seen.”

“Oh yeah? And what have you seen?”

Kennedy took a deep breath. “Well, I’ve seen you two spending so much time together, and I think it’s great, I really do, trust me. I mean, I do miss you, sometimes, cause what used to be you and me time is now you and her time, and oh, god, that sounds like I’m jealous, and that’s not what I’m saying. I mean, I am, a little, but that’s not it. What I’m trying to say is that I’m wondering if there’s something more than friendship going on between you two?”

“I… no, nothing more than friendship,” Jules said firmly.

Kennedy’s eyes were soft as she took Jules’s hand. “Are you sure? I’m just saying, you’re more comfortable with her than anyone else, more relaxed. You always smile when you look at her. You hold her hand on movie nights. You kiss her goodbye. You’re happier when you’re around her, just, like, overall, visibly happier. That doesn’t sound like a friend, even a best friend. It sounds like a girlfriend.”

“Well, it’s not. We’re not together, Ken.”

“It’s okay if it is,” Kennedy added as she rubbed the back of Jules’s hand. “None of the sisters would have a problem with it, most of them already ship you and Oph.”

“Ship… us?” Jules shook her head. “No, I don’t want to think about it. Kennedy, look at me. On my honor as a Zeta sister, I am not dating Ophelia.”

Kennedy studied Jules’s expression, looking for any signs of deceit. Finally, she nodded. “Okay. Okay, you’re just friends. I believe you.”

“Thank you, Kennedy.” Jules held her arms up, and Kennedy embraced her gently.

After they pulled apart, Kennedy kissed Jules on the forehead and went to leave, but she stopped with her hand on the doorknob. “What?” Jules asked.

Kennedy settled her internal debate quickly. “I believe you, that you two are just friends, but I’ve seen the way you look at her, and I have to ask, do you maybe want there to be more than that?”

“I…” Jules froze. “I… I… don’t have an answer to that question. I don’t, I’m sorry.”

Kennedy nodded. “Okay. But if it helps you come up with an answer, Ophelia looks at you the same way.” She slipped out while Jules was still mostly stunned, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Jules spent the rest of the night trying to figure out an answer.

0oOo0

The final step came when Jules let herself into Ophelia’s place the next morning. Ophelia barely glanced up from her computer to confirm it was her before going back to staring at the monitor.

Jules deposited her shake on the counter before emptying the last of the coffee into Ophelia’s mug and popping a bagel in the toaster. She rinsed the coffee pot out while she waited, and slathered it in cream cheese when it was done.

Ophelia plopped in the chair across from her just as Jules finished, and Jules slid everything over to her before grabbing her cup.

“You’re too good to me, Jules,” Ophelia said with her mouth full of barely chewed bagel.

Jules smiled as the compliment washed over her. “You pulled an all-nighter?”

“Well, it was that, or stare at the ceiling for a few hours vainly trying to fall asleep, so, you know. Flipped a coin.”

Jules made a note to spend the night. Ophelia’s nightmares didn’t happen as much when she slept over. “What were you working on all night?”

“Some knuckle-dragging frat boy tried to hack the Sweet/Vicious site, so I had to nip that one in the bud. Total script kiddie, which I mean, everybody starts somewhere, but if you’re not going to use your own programs, at least try to be a little inventive, right?”

“Sounds like you had a good time.”

“Well, you know, I wrote two of the programs he used, which made it kinda personal, so yeah, I had a great time burying his digital life. I was going to leave it alone, but after he realized he wasn’t getting in, he tried to DDoS me, so I rerouted some of my traffic to make it look like he uploaded some test answers and tipped off University IT. And I told them about all his torrents. Cause, you know, copyright violations they take seriously.”

Jules rolled her eyes and finished her drink. “Are we dating?” she asked abruptly.

“If we are, I should probably clean up around here.”

“What?”

“No, we’re definitely at the point where I don’t care if I see you in my natural habitat.”

“Ophelia, I’m being serious.”

“I’m not.”

“Ophelia!”

“Jules!”

“Ugh!” Jules got up and stomped over to the couch.

Ophelia realized she actually was being serious, and grimaced at her mistake. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were really asking for real.” She joined Jules on the couch, pulling her legs across her lap.

“I am, Oph. Are we dating?”

Ophelia furrowed her brow. “I mean, the obvious answer is no, but I’m thinking there’s more to it than just that. What brought this on?”

“Kennedy,” Jules mumbled. “She asked me a bunch of questions about us last night, and it made me think about stuff.”

“Aww, I’m sorry. I know thinking hurts.”

Jules reached up and smacked the back of Ophelia’s head. “Ow, okay, sorry. Serious time, now, got it. So, what kind of stuff were you thinking about?”

“I just… she wanted to know if we were dating, and I told her no, but then she presented her arguments, and now I’m not sure.”

Ophelia raised an eyebrow. “Must have been some good arguments.”

Jules nodded quickly, and it made her look like a bobblehead for a moment. “They were, but I told her we aren’t dating, because we aren’t, but then she asked me if I wanted us to be dating, and I didn’t have an answer for that, and I thought I knew what I felt, but now my head’s all messed up, and it’s all her fault.”

She took a deep breath like she was about to continue, but Ophelia just shrugged and said, “Screw it.” Then she leaned in and kissed Jules firmly.

Jules squeaked at the feeling, and she tensed instinctively before relaxing. Ophelia started to pull away, but Jules didn’t let her, kissing her back.

Ophelia backed off when Jules paused to take a breath, and noticed she was breathing hard herself. “Still confused?”

“A little,” Jules said, her eyes still closed. “But for different reasons now.”

“You were starting to freak out, so I figured I’d just cut to the chase,” Ophelia explained. “Thought it’d give you an answer one way or the other, and it’s not like I haven’t thought about it before.”

“You have?”

“Of course, you’re hot. Flicked my bean thinking about you more than once.”

“Oh.” Jules looked disarmed by that knowledge.

“Don’t put too much stock in it. Harris has had a starring role too, and that’s never going to happen.” Ophelia cocked her head. “That feels like it might have been too much. Was that too much?”

“A little,” Jules said, her chin down against her chest. “I liked kissing you,” she added after a pause.

Ophelia grinned. “Great, that makes two of us.”

“I, um, I don’t know what to do now.” Jules stared at her hands until Ophelia reached over and grabbed one.

“Well, answer me this. If we start dating, what would change?”

Jules chewed on her lip as she pondered that. “I, um, I’m not sure? We already spend all our time together, and most of the Zetas already think we’re together.”

“So, that just leaves the physical stuff, and initial testing seems positive. Further testing would probably be a good idea, though. You know, for science.”

“Right, um…” Jules trailed off as she leaned in tentatively. The kiss was slower this time, but sweeter.

“Repeatable results, very important,” Ophelia joked as they broke apart. “You still good?”

“Yeah, I’m… yeah, I’m good.”

Ophelia nodded. “Good. So, dating. I’m in if you are.”

“I’m, yes, I’m in.”

“How about dinner and a movie tonight? If we’re gonna be dating, I probably ought to wine and dine you.”

Jules blushed and ducked her head again. “That sounds fun.”

Ophelia moved Jules’s legs off her lap and stood up. “In that case, you’re gonna have to leave, because I need some beauty sleep, and you have to go tell Kennedy you have a date tonight.”

Jules smiled at the thought. “I’m looking forward to it.” She was halfway out the door when Ophelia called after her.

“I put out on the first date, just so you know!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated. [Tumblr](https://mrriggerworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
